1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid discharge device equipped with a media reel-out unit for reeling out media rolled into roll form, and a reel-out volume adjustment unit that adjusts the reel-out volume of the media reeled out from the media reel-out unit based on changes in the slack volume of the media at a media slack state part produced at a downstream position of the media reel-out unit, and to a media reel-out method.
2. Related Art
As devices that perform printing on fabric such as cotton, silk, polyester or the like, from the past, screen printing devices and roller printing devices for which each color plate is prepared for each pattern to be printed have been widely used. Also, in recent years, in response to digitalization, since it is possible to print on fabric without plates, inkjet printing device that are able to handle production of a wide variety of items in small volume are rapidly becoming popular.
This kind of inkjet printing device is provided with various sensors considering characteristics of fabric such as that it has greater elasticity than paper and thus can have meandering and wrinkles occur more easily. For example, with Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-3365, to correct the aspect ratio of an image to be printed considering the elasticity of the media, a sensor is provided to detect the stretching volume of the media.
Also, with Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-289274, to make it possible to do automatic printing on a long medium, a sensor is provided to detect the reel-out end edge of the media.
Also, provided are a meandering sensor for preventing in advance conveyance failure due to meandering of the media, or a slack sensor for keeping the media slack volume in a suitable range to match the properties of the media, without applying tension to the media. Of the sensors noted above, the slack sensor and the meandering sensor are the sensors that are directly linked to printing quality.